


The House Rules

by moratti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti





	The House Rules

当范佩西毫无预警地从身后抱住他时，博格坎普就隐约有了不详的预感。

说不上原因，于是他决定不去多想，只是随意地将对方缠在自己腰上的手给拍了下去，继续洗着刚从冰箱里取出的胡萝卜，哪知对方看起来并不打算就此放弃，而是迅速地搂住了他的脖子，将脑袋凑了过来想要亲吻他的侧脸。

“别闹。”博格坎普无比正经地说道，试图将那两只不安分的手给拨开，但范佩西偏偏不遂他的愿，固执地将有些干燥的嘴唇贴上了他的后颈，弄得他有些痒。那可不是一个漫不经心的亲吻，看起来更像是在撒娇。意识到这一点的博格坎普无奈地叹了口气，关掉水龙头，用湿漉漉的手指捉住对方的手腕一扯，转过身将他整个搂进了怀里，“告诉我现在的时间？下午两点？”

“两点零五分，或者零六。”范佩西极为无辜地回答道。

“我不觉得这是个合适的时间。”

“丹尼斯。”范佩西拖长了尾音，伸出手环住了对方的腰，“米切尔去约会了，家里只有我们两人，我认为任何时间任何地点都是合理的——没有比这更合理的了。”

博格坎普正想反驳，转念又想，任何道理在范佩西面前大概都是讲不通的，于是放弃了这个想法，“但是，”他说，“我记得昨晚有人说要照顾中年人来着？”

“收回这句话。”范佩西无意识地舔了一下嘴唇，笑道，“你可是丹尼斯·博格坎普，上周你陪米切尔踢球的时候一丝不苟地踢满了上半场，还来了一脚凌空抽射，这简直就是妖术。”他偏过头，将吻落在对方脖颈与肩膀的交接处，认真地吮吸了一阵，留下一个颇为显眼的吻痕，然后凑到对方耳边低声道，“我毫不怀疑，现在的你在做爱的时候也能做满一整个上半场。”

他将膝盖挤进对方的两腿之间，有一下没一下地向上蹭着，手指从对方的上衣下摆滑了进去，用指腹在后腰漫不经心画着圈。博格坎普深吸一口气，单手将范佩西扣得更紧，右手捏住他的下巴狠狠地吻了上去，径直闯入对方早已等候多时的口腔之中。果然最终还是要让他得逞的。他想。

他将范佩西抵在自己与流理台之间，继续着那个让人喘不过气来的深吻。将一个与自己差不多高又肌肉结实的同性抱离地面十几公分绝非易事，但博格坎普猜想自己有能力办到这个，于是他将这种想法付诸了实践。

“等等……”范佩西还来不及出声反对，就已经被对方抱起放在了流理台上，他愣了一下，然后笑道，“幸好你没有把我放在砧板上。”他说着，伸手抱住了博格坎普的肩膀，用双腿夹住对方的腰，将彼此的距离拉得更近。

“我不觉得你此时所处的地位与在砧板上有什么区别。”博格坎普轻笑道，过于贴近的距离让他们能精准地捕捉到彼此说话时的呼吸，这使得他们才刚分开一会儿便迫不及待地投身进了下一个深吻里，这一次要更加缠绵，一如他们在球场上精湛的脚下动作那般——这个想法让范佩西忍不住偷笑出声，非常不适时地中断了这个吻，“抱歉。”他笑道，“我好像破坏气氛了。”顿了一下，又补充道，“还有，我才不会像砧板上的鱼一样任你宰割呢。”

他的左手从博格坎普的肩头一直往下走，从胸口划过，慢悠悠地滑向那个已经挺立的关键部位，“你已经硬了，丹尼斯，主动权在我。”他得意地说道，带着一点挑衅的意味，手指隔着布料恶意地刮了一下勃起的前段。

博格坎普倒吸一口气，一把捉住范佩西的左手按在流理台上，过于迅猛的动作引来对方一声小小的抱怨，于是他当即选择了再次堵住那张无论如何也不肯认输的嘴，报复性地啃咬着，像掠夺一只猎物那样。一旦被挑衅便会条件反射一般地进行回击，这大概是多年来养成的习惯，改不掉也就怨不得被对方利用了。他无奈地想道。

于是他如对方“算计”的那样让亲吻渐渐往下走，细细地吻在颈侧，一边试图将对方身上单薄的浴袍给脱下来，由于过分投入在亲吻之中，忙活了一阵才解开了腰带，扔到一旁，将对方从浴袍中剥了出来，光溜溜的刚洗过澡的皮肤手感比预想中的还要好，但他猜这大概是自己的错觉，毕竟昨晚才刚有过一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，对方每一寸皮肤的触感都还留在指尖上，没理由会有什么不同。

在博格坎普吻上他的锁骨时，范佩西已经将对方的裤链解开，毫无章法地挑弄起了对方已经完全挺立的性器，那样故意若即若离的触碰让涵养良好的博格坎普也差点爆了粗口，“……安分一点，罗宾，否则一会儿别哭着求我停下。”

“我永远不会要你停下的，丹尼斯。”

“嗯？”博格坎普不置可否地轻哼一声，手指流连在范佩西肌肉结实的小腹上，“那好，记住你说的。”他用指腹摩拭着对方敏感的腰侧，轻声道，“反悔的话禁欲三天——不过我猜做完之后你也不会在三天之内想来第二次了。”

“你对我还真是‘仁慈’，丹尼斯。”范佩西撇了撇嘴，“但你怎么能要求一个身强体壮的年轻人禁欲整整三天？这根本就不利于健康发展！”

“那正好和你的思想相匹配了。”

“我真喜欢你偶尔这样刻薄的说话方式。”

“看来我得重新审查一下你的嗜好了。”

范佩西忍不住低头笑道，“你真是世界上最完美的恋人，丹尼斯。”上扬的尾音带了点甜腻的味道，他看着对方的脑袋一点一点往下走，来到他的小腹，吻在他线条硬朗却仍旧有些青涩的腹肌上。他忍不住发出了一声满足的呻吟，却没想到对方的吻在人鱼线上虚晃过后又原路返回到了他的锁骨，留下吻痕之后又重新直起身子看着他，接着又是一个热切的吻。

“丹尼斯，我——”

没来得及说话，便被一声惊呼给打断了。

 

“What the fuck？！”

 

范佩西愣了足足有三秒，他能感觉到博格坎普在听到这个声音之后瞬间僵直了背脊，定住了。他抬起头，看向不知何时出现在厨房门口的米切尔，后者的惊愣程度显然不比他轻。在尴尬地对视了半晌之后，米切尔首先别开了视线，“……爸，你们就不能在卧室里关上门做吗？”

范佩西这才意识到自己浑身赤裸着，双腿还紧紧夹着博格坎普的腰，好在后者替他挡住了大部分的身体，让他不至于显得更加尴尬。又是一阵颇有默契的沉默，直到博格坎普终于清了清嗓子，“……米切尔。”听得出他正试图让自己的声音听起来更有威严一些，但无论效果如何，在场的另外两个人都几乎屏住了呼吸在等待他接下来的话。他深深地叹了一口气，背对着门口让他感觉更有底气一些，他抬起头看着范佩西，然后对米切尔说道，“关上门，去客厅呆着，给我五分钟。”

“……丹尼斯？”

“爸？！”

另外二人显然都表现出了不同程度的难以置信。也说不上究竟是哪里不对，但博格坎普的话还是出乎了他们的意料。范佩西看了看米切尔，后者瞪着他，散发出了某种地盘被侵占的犬类那样的敌意，似乎已经将父亲决定先解决生理需求的这一举动全都归罪到了眼前这个只比他大了十来岁的男人身上，尽管这个男人是他父亲的恋人，他名义上的另一个父亲。

“……米切尔。”博格坎普又不着痕迹地叹了口气。

米切尔看了看范佩西，又看了看父亲僵直的背脊，然后选择了妥协。他退出了厨房的门，想了想还是补充道，“我把艾格尼丝带来了，她现在就在客厅。”言下之意就是别弄出太大的动静。二位家长颇为尴尬地对视了一眼，然后范佩西再次看向米切尔，正想说什么，后者却关上了门，将他们留在了厨房里。

“……艾格尼丝？他之前说这次是认真的所以要带回来见我们的那个艾格尼丝？”

“嗯。”博格坎普的表情有些僵硬，“但现在我们有更迫切需要解决的问题。”

 

当他们来到客厅的时候，四个人都顿时有些尴尬。

他们不知道米切尔是怎么和他的小女朋友解释二位家长的暂时缺席的，但可以肯定的是，这个年纪的女孩儿应该都不难猜到真实的情况到底是什么。何况这是在荷兰。

博格坎普瞥了一眼身旁明显正在神游的范佩西，表情自若地在米切尔对面的沙发上坐了下来，淡定得就好像刚才那五分钟——或许是十分钟——根本就不存在一样，反倒是对面的两个年轻人显得不自在了起来。

米切尔清了清嗓子，握住女友放在膝盖上的右手，看向自家父亲，说道，“爸，这是艾格尼丝，”然后他看到范佩西像是被他的声音突然惊醒了一样回过神来，默默地在博格坎普身旁坐下，拉了拉浴袍，试图遮住锁骨上显眼的吻痕，“…………我之前跟你提过很多次了，所以就想着应该把她带回来见见你。”

尽管艾格尼丝显得有些紧张，但米切尔看得出父亲对她的初印象相当好——那是当然的，他想，有谁会不喜欢艾格尼丝这样漂亮又乖巧的女孩呢？他的眼光可是向来都十分不错的，不像他的父亲——想到这里，米切尔将视线移到了范佩西身上，不由地眯起了眸子。

父亲把这个男人带回家的时候他只有五岁，起初他确实挺喜欢这个愿意陪着他玩会和他打成一片拖出门还相当有面子的“哥哥”的，但等到他进入青春期，意识到这个男人在家里扮演的角色并非他的“哥哥”而是他的另一个父亲——是的，他们结婚了，米切尔至今都记得自己翻到那张结婚证时震惊的心情——的时候，所有的一切在他眼里都不一样了起来。

在那之后范佩西依然会陪他踢球或是打游戏，但他愣是没法对这个男人产生一丁点儿的对于长辈的敬意——尽管这个男人比他大了十五岁，从各方面而言都可以算作他的长辈——反倒是，不小心在各种场合目睹他和父亲腻在一起的画面之后，米切尔甚至对他顺理成章地萌生出了某种可以称作是敌意的念头。

而对于这些，博格坎普都是知情的。

他看着米切尔的表情，不由地皱了皱眉。

艾格尼丝似乎完全没有意识到空气弥漫着的一些微妙的东西，在和博格坎普打过招呼并简单地聊了几句之后便放松了许多，她看了看一旁的范佩西，觉得自己也该向他打个招呼，但很快她就发现了米切尔并没有向自己介绍他的这个事实，于是她用手肘碰了碰米切尔的胳膊，“米奇，你还没有给我介绍过……”说到这里她顿了一下，一时不知该用上何种称谓，她看得出那个男人和博格坎普有着相当亲密的关系，但她摸不准他在这个家里究竟扮演着怎样的角色，毕竟米切尔从来没有和她提起过——除了某一次拐弯抹角地暗示过“我的家庭和别人不太一样”之外——于是她斟酌了一下，不确定地问道，“……这位先生？”

“……”米切尔尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，看向艾格尼丝，试图让自己的表情看起来更自然一些，“艾格，你可给我出了个难题。”他瞥了范佩西一眼，然后继续说道，“但我想这并不重要。”

“米切尔！”博格坎普皱了皱眉，语气里带着不容置疑的严厉。

范佩西不自在地撇了撇嘴，尽管他并不介意偶尔和米切尔吵个架，但现在显然不是正确的时候，他自认已经是个有分寸的大人，不应该在这个时候和青春期少年一般见识，于是他对艾格尼丝笑了笑，自我介绍道，“我叫罗宾·范佩西，你可以叫我罗宾，很高兴见到你，艾格，米切尔总是和我们提起你。”

但这个“有分寸的大人”的形象向来不会维持太久。

米切尔似笑非笑地看着范佩西，似乎并不打算收敛自己此刻的敌意，“我可没有和‘你’提起艾格——还有，不必叫得这么亲热，如果非要我提醒你的话，她可是我的女朋友，你情人的儿子的女朋友。”

“米切尔。”这回博格坎普抢在了范佩西开口之前出了声，“你不该用这样的语气对罗宾说话。”他看了看范佩西，然后再次看向米切尔，“无论怎么说，他都是我的合法丈夫，你名义上的另一个父亲。我可以体谅你叛逆期的口不择言，但你没必要在外人面前让他难堪。”

“外人？”米切尔哼了一声，“你的恋人不算外人，我的就算？”

博格坎普叹了口气，“不，我很欢迎艾格成为这个家的一员，我看得出你很喜欢她，而且她确实是个相当不错的姑娘，但是米切尔，罗宾十几年前就已经是这个家里的一员了，而你自从进入中学之后就再也没有给过他应有的尊重，这不是正常的对待家人的方式。”

听着他的话，范佩西有些不自在地坐正了身子。这番话非常受用，毋庸置疑，但他仍旧不习惯这样正经甚至有些严肃的场合，这让他感觉有些微妙，就好像跟着恋人回家见家长的并不是艾格尼丝而是他一样。

“应有的尊重？”米切尔重复了一遍父亲的措辞，盯着范佩西尖锐地说道，“我怎么不觉得他应该得到‘后辈’的尊重呢？他为这个家做过什么？爸，不要怪我刻薄，但很多时候我都觉得你与其说是养了个情人，不如说是养了个儿子——他年轻得都快足够做你的儿子了，除了能够和我的父亲在床上厮混以外，我真的看不出他哪里做到了我父亲的伴侣应该做到的事。”

哦，该死的叛逆期。

范佩西这样想着，不安地咬起了指甲。

对家长尖锐的指责，口不择言，故意顶撞。这些对他而言都太过熟悉了，毕竟他的叛逆期比谁都长，甚至在与博格坎普交往的头两年都仍旧像个没有长大的街头混混那样横冲直撞，他实在太熟悉这样的场景与措辞了，他猜想博格坎普对此一定也不会感到陌生。

他这样想着，感觉到身旁的博格坎普深深地呼吸了一口气，像是要抑制某种情绪那样，他正想摸摸他的手背示意自己其实并不生气，博格坎普就已经开了口，“你可以不听我的话，可以对我的选择有所不满，我也不强求你喜欢罗宾。”他看着米切尔，字字清晰地说道，“但是听着，你没有理由也没有权力那样评价罗宾，不管那是出于本意或者只是出于叛逆期的冲动，我都不允许你用那些措辞来评价我的伴侣——或者我可以这么说，你并没有这样的资格。”

“爸——？！”米切尔显然没有想到一向温柔的父亲会用如此严厉的口吻对他说话，在他的记忆里，父亲尽管是个时常淡漠又一贯不多话的形象，但从来不会给人一种压迫感，也从来不会对他生气，可是现在，他就算再不通情达理也听得出父亲是真的生气了，相当生气，这让他觉得有些委屈。

他正激动地想站起身，却被艾格尼丝不动声色地拉住了胳膊。

“米奇。”她用安抚似的语气小声对他说道，“好好和你父亲说话，如果你说的有道理，他自然会理解你的。”她的手缓缓下滑，叠在他的手背上，“试图激怒他只会让你看起来像个不懂事的中学生，我可不喜欢这样不讲理的混小子。”

范佩西挑了挑眉，几乎要为艾格尼丝的成功救场而拍手叫好。

米切尔看着艾格尼丝，有些窘迫地用指腹无意识地磨拭着发鬓，然后又揉了揉后脑勺，“…………抱歉，艾格，让你看到这么糟糕的场面。”

“我能理解，米奇，但是你对那些先生确实太刻薄了。”

“可是他——”米切尔正想反驳，却找不到合适的句子，只能作罢，“好吧，听你的。”他忿忿地看向范佩西，“看在艾格的份上。但我得声明我还是没法喜欢你，尤其是在你把我爸教坏了之后。”

后面半句话让范佩西突然像被口水呛到一般猛烈地咳了几下。

我教坏了丹尼斯？他想。多么有趣的说法。

博格坎普维持着面无表情的神色清了清嗓子，“米切尔，我说过不要妄下评论。”他不动声色地将范佩西在刚才的动作中不小心从大腿边侧滑落以致露出了半截大腿的浴袍下摆拉正，继续道，“这个话题可以就此打住了，我想你也不希望在艾格尼丝面前和家长吵起来。”他定定地看着米切尔，后者因为他的眼神而下意识地往艾格尼丝身旁缩了缩，撇撇嘴默认了这个提议。

当然，要他放下这种不满就目前来说还是不可能的，至少他坚持认为是范佩西“带坏”了他的父亲，毕竟在此之前，他顶多只是偶尔能抱怨一下二位家长动静太大了而已，不小心撞见那档子事的情况是从未有过的，在他的认知里，随时随地都能做起来这种事未免太不符合他父亲的禁欲气质。

——所以罪魁祸首一定是罗宾·范佩西。

这个“罪魁祸首”此时正状似乖巧地坐在他父亲身旁，身上的浴袍能容易便能让他联想到不久之前在厨房里撞见的那一幕，这使得他的不悦指数又蹿高了不少，碍于刚得以缓解的气氛，又不能发作，只得蹭了蹭艾格尼丝的指背，不情不愿地投入进了新话题之中。

看在艾格的份上，他想，可不能让她第一次见家长就闹得不愉快。

 

好在见家长这回事还是顺利地结束了。

在米切尔和艾格尼丝离开之后，先前一直正襟危坐的范佩西还没等门关上便将自己挂到了博格坎普身上，拉长尾音叹气道，“实话说，刚才我真是相当相当不爽呢。”

博格坎普失笑，将门关好，扯了扯对方勾得他有些呼吸困难的胳膊，“就知道你正经不过一刻钟。”他将没有骨头似的挂住他的那人摆摆正，单手圈住了对方的腰，“替米切尔对你说声抱歉，不过我真的没想到你刚才能忍住不发火。”

“干嘛替他道歉？”范佩西撇了撇嘴，“你还是太惯着他了，这种事情得他本人道歉才算数吧？不过这回就算了，我才不和叛逆期的混小子计较，不然你又得说我耍脾气了。”他吻了吻博格坎普的脸颊，“况且我觉得他的话在某些方面还挺有道理的，你说是吧，sugar daddy？”

“你也跟着闹。”博格坎普无奈地说道，“需要我提醒你，你是有正经工作的吗？”他半拖半拽地拉着范佩西回到沙发边，将后者扔在了沙发上。看着对方就顺着他的动作斜倒在了沙发上不肯起来，博格坎普显得更加无奈了，“你现在看起来比米切尔还要幼稚。”

范佩西扭了扭身子，侧躺在了沙发上，单手支起上半身看着博格坎普，另只手拍了拍身前的空位示意对方坐下，“我有没有跟你说过我第一次带女朋友回家的事？”

博格坎普摇了摇头，“哪年的事？”

“离我遇见你还早，大概十五六岁的时候。”他看着博格坎普在他身前坐下，侧了侧身子好让自己能正对着他，“我叛逆期的时候可比米切尔要棘手多了，又是单亲家庭，不想成为不良少年都难。”他顿了一下，继续说道，“我那时交的女朋友却是个性格温柔又乖巧的女孩，其实我把他带回家只是想向我爸炫耀一下而已，‘你看，我的女朋友多么优秀，而你只是个单身的中年老男人’——大概就是这样的想法。所以不可避免地就和他产生了争吵，或者说冲突。”他重新躺了下去，歪过头看着博格坎普，“甚至还差点打了起来。女朋友被我吓坏了，她说我是个疯子，当场就和我分手了。”说到这里，他有些不好意思地笑了笑。

“所以你是担心历史重演？”

“不。”范佩西摇了摇头，“我只是更能理解米切尔的心情和想法而已。”

博格坎普欣慰地笑了笑，俯身在对方的前额印下一个轻吻。

在他打算直起身子的时候，范佩西伸手拉住了他的胳膊，将他重新扯了下来，吻住了他的嘴唇。博格坎普因为他的动作而有些重心不稳，及时地伸出手撑在他身体两侧才没有将自己的整个重量压在对方身上，他耐心地回吻着身下的人，似乎想要借助这个吻来安抚对方多少有点受委屈的心情。

但范佩西想要的显然不止这些。

在那个吻结束的时候，他凑到博格坎普耳边，吻了吻他的耳垂，“不过我确实挺擅长和你在床上厮混的。”说着，他含住了对方的耳垂，用齿尖轻轻地磨拭着，双手悄悄地环上对方的腰，紧紧抱住。

“上一次才过去几个小时？”博格坎普有些无奈。

“在厨房里那次？那根本就不算数！”

“——你什么时候开始这么欲求不满了？”

“从我发现你是如此性感开始。”范佩西窃笑道，“也就是说，大概是从见到你的第一眼开始？也有可能是从第一次约会开始，管他呢。”

“去卧室？”

“不要，就在这里，我走不动了。”

没力气走路倒是有力气做爱。博格坎普默默地吻住对方的嘴角，决定不去吐槽这个明显不合逻辑的理由。总得有人去惯着这个叛逆期比谁都长还从小就缺爱的男人的，是吧？他想。反正惯出毛病来他也能替他收拾烂摊子。

——所以，管他呢，做了再说吧。

 

【全文完】


End file.
